The invention concerns a movable furniture extension arrangement for an article of furniture comprising a side wall arranged between a rear wall and a front panel and a rail bar arranged between the rear wall and the front panel.
The invention also concerns an article of furniture comprising a movable furniture extension arrangement.
Furniture extension arrangements which are movable in that way are already known in large numbers. In those arrangements, the side walls of the furniture extension arrangement usually do not extend over its entire height. Thus, the front panel is only partly supported by the side wall. For that reason it is already known to fit rail bars to enhance the stability of the front panel.